White Invasion
|battles =The Armies Assemble: Battle at Fake Karakura Town, Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Izuru Kira vs. Abirama Redder, Shūhei Hisagi vs. Findorr Calius, Ikkaku Madarame & Sajin Komamura vs. Choe Neng Poww, Suì-Fēng vs. Ggio Vega, Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Nirgge Parduoc, Rangiku Matsumoto & Momo Hinamori vs. Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose & Cyan Sung-Sun, Battle of the Chimera: Gotei 13 vs. Ayon, Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Lilynette Gingerbuck, Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel, Suì-Fēng & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn, Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk, The Arrival: The Visored Appear, Hachigen Ushōda & Suì-Fēng vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn, Love Aikawa & Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk, Shunsui Kyōraku vs. Coyote Starrk: Final Fight, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Tier Harribel, Mashiro Kuna & Kensei Muguruma vs. Wonderweiss Margela, Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation, Sajin Komamura & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kaname Tōsen, Shinji Hirako vs. Sōsuke Aizen, The Gotei 13 & The Visored vs. Sōsuke Aizen, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss Margela, Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru, Arrival in Karakura Town, Gin Ichimaru vs. Sōsuke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sōsuke Aizen |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Gotei 13 *Visored *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihōin |side2 =*Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tōsen † *Coyote Starrk † *Baraggan Louisenbairn † *Tier Harribel *Wonderweiss Margela † *Hooleer † *Various Fraccion † *Hollows † |commanders1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |commanders2 =*Sōsuke Aizen *2nd Espada Baraggan Louisenbairn † }} The is a major conflict where the Gotei 13 and the Visored battle against Sōsuke Aizen and his Arrancar army to stop him from making the Ōken. Prelude Aizen finishes addressing the intruders of Las Noches . He then calls for the top three Espada (Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel) and their Fracción to accompany him to Karakura Town, and leaves the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, in charge of the castle while he's away. With that, Aizen, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen leaves via Garganta to the Human World, where the Shinigami are waiting for them. It is revealed that Karakura Town is currently in Soul Society and right now they are in a Fake Karakura Town, which causes Aizen to change his plans to simply defeating the Gotei 13 and making the Ōken in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapters 314-315 Early Stages As the Gotei 13 talk about their enemies, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō to trap Aizen, Gin, and Kaname, while at the same time allowing them to fight the Espada without any worries.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 4-15 Baraggan decides to take charge first and figures out that there are four pillars keeping Karakura Town in Soul Society. He brings out some Hollows to destroy these pillars, but they are easily killed by Lieutenant Izuru Kira, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. However, Baraggan isn't phased by this and decides that he'll counter against four "ants" with four "dragons", and sends four of his Fracción to attack the pillars. Bleach manga; Chapters 318-319 Yumichika is confronted by Charlotte Chuhlhourne, but Yumichika doesn't take him seriously due to his appearance. However, he is soon overpowered by his opponent and is forced to release his Zanpakutō, Fuji Kujaku. After Charlotte still overpowers him though, his opponent uses his strongest technique, Rosa Blanca, and the two are completely hidden from view. This ends up being Charlotte's downfall, however, as this allows Yumichika to use the true form of his Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku, which absorbs all of his opponent's Reiatsu. Kira is confronted by Abirama Redder and his opponent quickly enters his Resurrección, Águila, which gives him heavier wings. Kira uses this to his advantage though by releasing his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, and making his wings even heavier and causing him to fall to the ground helpless. After Kira explains why his Zanpakutō best reflects the philosophy of the Third Division, he beheads Abirama and tells him not to forgive him. Hisagi is confronted by Findorr Calius, who destroys a large majority of his mask and claims that because of this he's now as strong as a lieutenant. He proves this by quickly overpowering his opponent, but Hisagi is able to turn things around by releasing his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini. Findorr is unable to read the Zanpakutō's movements and is easily killed by his opponent. Ikkaku is confronted by Choe Neng Poww, but ends up losing the battle, along with the pillar, because he doesn't want to reveal his Bankai in front of so many people. Captain Sajin Komamura is forced to step in and he easily defeats Poww by activating his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba confronts Ikkaku and reveals that he knows about his Bankai and scolds him for being so selfish and allowing a pillar to be destroyed. Sajin overhears this conversation, but decides not to say anything.Bleach manga; Chapters 319-328 .]] After the pillars are successfully protected, Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda decide to battle with Baraggan's last two Fracción, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc. The rest of the Shinigami decide to fight as well, with Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku facing off against Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck, while Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya confront Harribel and her Fracción. After Yamamoto tells everyone to defeat their enemies and to not let them take a single step into Soul Society, the Shinigami begin their battle. Hitsugaya starts fighting Harribel, while Rangiku fights with all three of Harribel's Fracción, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci. She appears to gain a small advantage against them after releasing her Zanpakutō, Haineko, but the three of them are eventually able to overcome it. Suì-Fēng immediately overwhelms her opponent, Ggio, and she goes to finish him off with Suzumebachi, but after beginning to fight seriously and going into his Resurrección, Tigre Estoque, he appears to gain the advantage. Marechiyo fights with Nirgge and is able to successfully hit him with Gegetsuburi, but his opponent survives and nearly defeats Marechiyo until he is finished off unintentionally by Suì-Fēng when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks. Suì-Fēng and Ggio continue battling and Suì-Fēng is nearly killed until Marechiyo steps in and protects her. After this, Suì-Fēng decides to get serious and is able to easily kill Ggio. Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo then decide to confront Baraggan.Bleach manga; Chapters 328-333 .]] Rangiku is easily overpowered by her opponents and she is nearly defeated until Lieutenant Momo Hinamori arrives to save her. Momo is able to gain an advantage against the three of them by using a combination of her released Zanpakutō, Tobiume, and Kidō. This ends up causing Shunsui and Starrk to begin fighting seriously as well, which in turn causes Lilynette and Ukitake to begin battling. Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci survive the attack and they all go into their Resurrección, which allows them to unleash their "pet" Ayon against Momo and Rangiku. Ayon easily defeats both Rangiku and Momo, forcing Hisagi and Kira to come into the battle. Kira begins healing the two fallen Shinigami while Hisagi begins battling the monster, but Ayon easily overpowers him as well. He then stops a sneak attack by Iba and immediately goes over to Kira's location. Before he can get to him though, Yamamoto steps in and after releasing his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka, he incinerates Ayon, which causes Harribel's Fracción to attack Yamamoto, but they are incinerated as well. After this happens, the fights with the top three Espada truly begin and their rankings are revealed, with Harribel being #3, Baraggan being #2, and Starrk being #1.Bleach manga; Chapters 333-339 Middle Stages Kira begins healing Hisagi and Iba as well, while Komamura protects him and the two of them watch the ongoing fight. The Shinigami captains begin having trouble against their opponents and Harribel decides to finish her battle by going into her Resurrección, Tiburón. She immediately cuts off the right half of Hitsugaya's body and decides to go after Yamamoto next as revenge for him killing her Fracción. However, Hitsugaya attacks her from behind and reveals that he had used an ice clone as a precaution. Suì-Fēng battles with Baraggan, but because of his ability to age any of her body parts, she is much slower. Baraggan then goes into his Resurrección, Arrogante, and uses his power to turn Suì-Fēng's left arm to nothing, but bone, forcing Marechiyo to cut off the deteriorated arm. Marechiyo then stalls Baraggan while Suì-Fēng begins a plan. Hitsugaya and Harribel continue their fight, with neither gaining an advantage, until Hitsugaya uses Hyōten Hyakkasō, which causes Harribel to be encased in ice. As Marechiyo continues distracting Baraggan, Suì-Fēng activates her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, and is able to successfully hit Baraggan with it.Bleach manga; Chapters 355-360 Starrk decides to get serious in his battle with Shunsui and reveals that Lilynette is the other half of his power. He combines with her, and goes into his Resurrección Los Lobos. He is able to push Shunsui back with Cero Metralleta, but Ukitake enters the battle and is able to redirect the attacks back somehow. However, Starrk easily figures out that he was able to do this with his released Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari. All of a sudden a Garganta opens up, with Wonderweiss Margela and Hooleer exiting out of it. Wonderweiss stabs through Ukitake's stomach with his arm, while Starrk fires a Cero point blank at Shunsui, leaving the two captains defeated. Wonderweiss then lets out a battle-cry that destroys the ice Harribel's encased in, freeing her, while the smoke from Suì-Fēng's Bankai goes away revealing Baraggan to be alive. Hooleer blows away Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō technique, freeing Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. As the Shinigami lose all hope, the Visored arrive to battle Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapters 361-364 Hooleer lets out a bunch of Gillian and the Visored don their Hollow masks to battle them. As they easily take care of the Gillian, Shinji Hirako decides to go and attack Aizen, but Kaname stops the attack and goes after Shinji. However, Komamura arrives and protects Shinji, while at the same time deciding to fight Kaname. The Visored decide to join in on the fights, with Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki helping out Hitsugaya, Hachigen Ushōda helping out Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo, and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Love Aikawa battling Starrk. Mashiro Kuna goes up to Hooleer and easily kills it with a bunch of repeated kicks while Wonderweiss watches. As Komamura and Kaname talk, Hisagi joins in on their battle, but Kaname simply mocks his lack of fear. Hachigen uses Kidō against Baraggan, but it doesn't work, so he traps Baraggan into a barrier while Suì-Fēng fires her Bankai missile at him. However, Baraggan survives the attack and begins an all out offensive against his enemies. This ends up deteriorating Hachigen's arm though, giving Hachigen the idea to send his arm inside of Baraggan and use his power against him. He does so, and Baraggan begins disintegrating away. As Baraggan dies, he recalls the time when he was the God of Hueco Mundo until Aizen forcibly took over his position. He then vows that he'll kill Aizen and throws his Gran Caída at him, but it disintegrates away before it can hit him.Bleach manga; Chapters 365-371 Love and Rose continue battling Starrk, and they gain an advantage due to the fact that Starrk is reluctant to battle after Baraggan's death. However, Lilynette reminds him that since he's the strongest Espada he should take this battle more seriously so none of his other allies are killed. Starrk is convinced to fight again and he begins battling his enemies with a pack of wolves, which he made from a part of his soul. Love and Rose are overwhelmed by this and just as Starrk decides to finish them off, Shunsui attacks him from behind. He uses the special ability of Katen Kyōkotsu to fight with Starrk but his opponent is able to easily figure out how it works. Despite this, Shunsui is still able to defeat Starrk. As Starrk dies, he recalls his past on how he always envied the weak ones and how he himself wanted to be weak so he can have friends. Love tells Shunsui that he shouldn't have interrupted their battle, but Shunsui explains that since he's a captain he can't think of doing stuff like that.Bleach manga; Chapters 372-375 Aizen becomes impatient with this battle, slashes Harribel and uses his Kyōka Suigetsu to kill her himself to speed things along. He then confronts the Gotei 13 and Visored. Mashiro fights with Wonderweiss, but after losing her mask she is defeated by him, forcing Kensei into her battle. He activates his Bankai, Tekken Tachikaze, and the two of them clash causing a large explosion. Aizen begins taunting the Visored, which sends Hiyori over the edge and she charges straight towards Aizen. However, Gin uses Shinsō to bifurcate her at the waist and she falls into the town below. Shinji goes after her and catches her. He then remembers Orihime Inoue's power and yells for Ichigo Kurosaki to come back already.Bleach manga; Chapters 375-377 End Stages Shinji angrily goes back up to Aizen, who explains to him exactly what a "god" is. Kaname pulls out a Hollow mask, shocking Komamura and Hisagi, and he attacks them. Hisagi eventually pulls off a sneak attack on Kaname and asks him what he fears now, but Kaname simply stabs him, causing his opponent to fall to the ground, and he tells him that the thing he fears is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. As Komamura activates his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Shinji releases his Zanpakutō, Sakanade, and begins to battle Aizen. Komamura and Kaname battle while at the same time arguing about what justice is. Kaname then reveals that he has a Resurrección as well, and activates Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Kaname gains sight from going into his new form and begins laughing madly at this. He then fights Komamura and easily defeats him. Just as he's about to finish him off, Hisagi attacks him from behind and runs his Zanpakutō through Kaname's throat. He then releases his Zanpakutō inside of Kaname. Shinji reveals that his Zanpakutō's ability is to make everything appear in reverse and manages to wound Aizen because of this. However, Aizen is able to quickly adjust himself to this. Komamura and Hisagi go up to Kaname, who is now back to his Shinigami form, and Komamura tells him his feelings. Kaname is eventually moved to tears from his words and then asks Hisagi to go up to him so he can see his face for once. However, Kaname explodes in a burst of blood and flesh, and Aizen notices this. As this happens, Ichigo breaks through a Garganta and appears directly behind Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapters 383-387 Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō directly at Aizen, but he blocks it with a barrier. Aizen then begins to provoke his opponent until Komamura steps in and stops Ichigo from going over the edge. The Visored and Gotei 13 then vow to protect Ichigo and stop Aizen. They all go and fight their opponent, but Komamura, Rose, Love, and Lisa quickly get cut down by him. As this is happening Gin watches from the top of a building and notes how powerful Aizen is. Suì-Fēng charges at Aizen with clones while Hitsugaya freezes his left arm. Suì-Fēng then uses Nigeki Kessatsu, but Aizen blocks the attack with simply his immense spiritual pressure. He is then hurt by Shunsui due to the fact that he left a shadow on the ice, while Hitsugaya charges straight towards Aizen. As Aizen mocks Hitsugaya for not planning ahead, he notices Shinji's released Zanpakutō and realizes that everything is backwards. Hitsugaya then runs his Zanpakutō through Aizen from behind and it appears as if the Shinigami have won. However, Ichigo yells at them for what they're doing and the Shinigami realize that they've just stabbed Momo, not Aizen. Aizen reappears where Momo was and cuts down Kira and Iba. He reveals that he had used Kyōka Suigetsu and this sends Hitsugaya over the edge. He charges blindly at Aizen and this gives him the opportunity to cut down Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Suì-Fēng, and Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapters 388-392 Yamamoto joins in the battle and allows himself to get stabbed by Aizen so he can trap him and reveal his Ennetsu Jigoku technique that he was preparing while Aizen battled his subordinates. However, Wonderweiss, now in his Resurrección, appears behind Yamamoto and gets rid of the technique. Aizen reveals that his Resurrección is called Extinguir and that his sole purpose is to get rid of the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. Yamamoto resorts to using his bare hands and decides to show Aizen why he's the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13. He battles with Wonderweiss and is able to smash him into pieces with Sōkotsu. However, because of the flames already sealed inside of Wonderweiss, he blows up and Yamamoto is forced to take the full force of the explosion to protect everyone. Aizen goes up to Yamamoto, believing him to be defeated, but Yamamoto is able to use the Kidō spell Ittō Kasō against him. Aizen gets out of the attack with slight burns, but is immediately confronted by Ichigo with his Hollow mask on.Bleach manga; Chapters 393-395 Ichigo attacks him with a Getsuga Tenshō and is able to hurt him, but Aizen regenerates himself and reveals that he implanted the Hōgyoku in his body. Aizen then decides to tell Ichigo everything he knows about him and reveals that he has known him since the day he was born, and that all of his battles have gone the way he desired. Just as Aizen is about to tell him who he is, Isshin Kurosaki appears in between his son and Aizen, exclaiming that he has said too much. After Ichigo gets used to the fact that his father is a Shinigami, he goes and fights Gin while Isshin fights with Aizen. After Gin and Ichigo talk about when they first fought, Gin activates his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari, and uses its long length and destructive force to destroy the surrounding buildings. However, Ichigo is able to block the Bankai and counterattack against Gin. This forces Gin to decide on fighting normally and the two battle each other. Ichigo is still able to overcome Gin's Bankai, and reveals that he knows that its true power is really in the immense speed of its contractions. Isshin is able to slow Aizen down, but his opponent reveals that he was only able to overcome his Shinigami form.Bleach manga; Chapters 397-400 As Aizen explains why the true power of the Hōgyoku is really to grant the wishes in people's hearts, he is interrupted by Gin and Ichigo battling. The Hōgyoku then begins enveloping Aizen's body and Ichigo wonders what's happening. All of a sudden, Kisuke Urahara arrives and attacks Aizen from behind. Urahara battles with Aizen and is able to defeat him by using his own Reiatsu against him. However, Aizen is fully enveloped by the Hōgyoku and comes out in a completely different form. As Urahara and Isshin battle Aizen together, Yoruichi Shihōin arrives and begins pummeling down on Aizen. However, Aizen survives the attack with only cracks forming on his body and tells his opponents to come up with their next plan. They then continue their battle as Ichigo watches and Gin asks him if it's a good idea for him to leave his back open. After continuing to mock his opponent, Gin unleashes his Bankai Butō assault, which makes his Bankai go even faster. As this all happens, Rangiku runs toward Gin's location. Gin easily overwhelms Ichigo, so he suggests to him that he runs away from this battle. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin do a combination of attacks against Aizen that ends with Isshin using a Getsuga Tenshō directly in front of Aizen. However, Aizen survives the blow and is able to knock out all of his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapters 403-406 Aftermath Gin tells Ichigo that if he doesn't run away, he'll kill him. Aizen goes to his location and questions what he is doing. Gin states that he is simply testing Ichigo's strength and Aizen decides to go with Gin to the Real Karakura Town. Before that happens though, the incubation period with the Hōgyoku ends and Aizen emerges into his true transformation with the Hōgyoku. Gin then opens up a Senkaimon and leaves with Aizen. Isshin gets back up and goes to Ichigo's location, stating that they're going to protect Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 406 References Navigation Category:Events